Fallen
by lorry11109915
Summary: Sonic and his friends go through a portal to Equestria. While they are there, Discord helps Shadow find love. Shadow returns the favor. This story contains the following pairings: Fluttercord, Shadamy, SonicDash, and some others that are low-scale. Rated T because... I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria!**

Tails called his friends to his workshop when he had discovered something: A portal to a new world. Sonic looked at it and scratched his head. "What is this, Tails?" he asked.

"It's a portal to another world. Another universe, really..." he explained.

"Well, what's in it?" Knuckles asked. Tails shrugged. "I haven't gone inside of it yet. I mean, I looked through it a few times..." he said.

"Can we go in?" Cream asked. Tails shrugged. "If you want to."

"Let's do it!" Sonic yelled as he jumped inside. "Hope he gets wings..." Tails muttered.

Amy and Cream jumped in next. Rouge looked at Shadow. "Are you going in?" she asked. "Are you?" he countered. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Silver, you and Blaze stay here. Are you going, Knuckles?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said, hopping into the portal.

"Wait! Will you guys be able to get back out?" Silver asked. Tails shrugged. "Probably. Twilight said that we should." he said before flying inside. "Who's Twilight?" Blaze asked Silver. He shrugged. "Beats me." he said.

* * *

"Get me OUTTA HERE!" Sonic yelled. He had turned into a blue alicorn. He was running around the group, screaming for help. Everyone had turned into pony versions of themselves. Sonic and Shadow were alicorns since they had a Super form. Cream, Tails, and Rouge were pegasi since they could fly[ flying with ears counts]. Amy and Knuckles were Earth ponies. Tails looked around for a while. "C'mon, guys. Follow me." he said, walking toward Ponyville. Sonic tried walking on his back hooves, but fell over. "Yeah... this'll take some getting used to." he said, trying to get up again.

The group walked until Tails saw a lavender alicorn with a purple mane. "Twilight!" he called. Twilight turned around and saw Tails and his friends. "Oh, hey, Tails. Are these the friends you were talking about?" she asked, walking over to them. Tails nodded. "Well, follow me. I made the mistake of telling Pinkie Pie about you guys coming here, so she made a welcoming party for you guys." she explained as they followed her.

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said to the group as they walked into the party. "You're name is Sonic, right?" she asked Sonic. He nodded. "Twilight told us all about you guys, but you don't know anything about us!" she said. "Us?" Rouge asked. "Yeah! Hey, guys!" she called to the rest of the Mane 6.

"So, these are the new visitors?" Rainbow asked. She looked at Sonic and smirked. "I heard you're the fastest thing alive. You wanna test that?" she asked. Sonic smirked. "Only if you're ready to lose." he said, leaning down to run. He saw Rainbow Dash spread her wings out, prepared to fly. "Wait, we have to fly? I haven't tried to fly yet." he confessed. "Flying's easy. C'mon, I'll teach ya." she said, walking with him outside.

During the party, the Mane 6 got to know the group better. Twilight and Tails were in the library, talking. "Do you know anybody we could stay with while we're here?" he asked her. Twilight nodded. "Since your friends are becoming friends with my friends, they could stay with them." she suggested. Tails looked through some books. "What about Shadow? He wasn't really hanging out with anybody... He's kind of a loner." he said.

Meanwhile, Shadow had quietly left the party and went walking. While he was walking, he heard hoof-steps behind him. "Hey, Shadow!" Amy called. He turned around to face her. She stopped short and slid, causing their noses to touch. They stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds. "Um.. why did you leave the party?" she asked, moving away from him a little. He shrugged. "Parties aren't really my thing." he stated as he started walking again. Amy started to walk with him. "Aren't you lonely, out here by yourself?" she asked. "Well, even though I'm not really by myself anymore," he said, looking at her, "I don't mind it. No one wants to hang out with me anyway." he said. Amy walked a little closer to him. "I'll hang out with you... if you ever want to." she whispered. Shadow looked at her with disbelief. "Really?" he scoffed. She nodded. "Really..." she said, meeting his eyes. Shadow felt his heartbeat quicken, but blamed it on the new environment. Amy smiled shyly. "Well, I... should probably go.. the others are probably looking for us. Are you coming?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll probably go back later. Go on without me." he said. Amy nodded and went back to the party.

Shadow sat down and thought about what had happened. The nose touch, the heartbeats... he shook his head. _I am _not _in love. _he told himself. Then, he heard low singing. _"Suddenly I see... What I could not see... Something, suddenly... has begun..." _The voice sang. Shadow searched for the source of the voice and came across a draconequus. "Who are you? Wait, forget that question for a second. _What _are you?" he asked. "I am Discord. Lord of Chaos and Disharmony." Discord introduced himself. "And, you are?" he asked Shadow. "Well, I _was _Shadow the Hedgehog... but, now I guess I'm just Shadow." he said. "Were you the one singing?" he asked. Discord chuckled. "Fit the moment pretty well, right?" he asked Shadow. Shadow shook his head. "I'm not in love or anything. She's just a friend." he said. Discord rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. And, I don't love chocolate milk." he said sarcastically. Shadow tilted his head in confusion. "I'm being sarcastic." he said, face-palming himself. Shadow turned away from the draconequus. "I may not be a love expert, but I know when I'm not in love with someone." he said. Discord smirked. "Oh, really? Have you ever even been in love?" he asked. "Have you?" Shadow countered. "Well, sure! Even though she thinks we're just friends, I can tell we're becoming more than that." he said. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Why are you bothering me anyway?" he asked Discord smiled. "Since I've promised not to cause chaos in Equestria, I'm made it my job to help ponies in distress." he said. Then, he snapped his fingers and a dress appeared on Shadow's body. Shadow quickly removed it. "Get it?! Distress, 'this dress?!' Hahahaha! Oh, word-play..." he sighed, wiping away a tear. Shadow frowned. "Yeah, yeah, real funny. But, I don't need any help." he said. Discord crossed his arms. "Then, help me help you. Tell me, what do you feel around that 'friend' of yours?" he asked. Shadow shrugged. "We've never really hung out that much. But, when we do..." he trailed off. Whenever he would talk to Amy or even look at her, Shadow would feel strange. Almost like he was sick, but a good sick. He couldn't get her off his mind. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

**"Suddenly" sung by Hugh Jackman from _Les Miserables. _I know he's singing about his new daughter, but if you listen to the song and tweak the lyrics a bit, it would fit if you were singing about someone you fell in love with.**

**Since I'm not gonna write anything about this, I'll just tell you what their cutie marks are.**

**Amy: her hammer**

**Sonic: him in a spinball**

**Tails: two fox tails**

**Cream: a bouquet of flowers**

**Rouge: a diamond**

**Knuckles: the Master Emerald**

**Shadow: the chaos emerald he always has for some reason**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Can't Stop Feeling This Way**

Everyone had chosen one of the Mane 6 to live with while they were here. Amy was living with Fluttershy. Cream with Pinkie Pie. Rouge with Rarity. Knuckles with Apple Jack. Sonic with Rainbow Dash. Tails with Twilight and Spike. Shadow decided to live with Discord since he was helping him.

Shadow layed on the ground and stared up at the sky. Discord layed down next to him and smirked. "Any of the clouds look like Amy?" he teased. Shadow shrugged. "Not really. That one looks like her hammer, though." he said, pointing to one in a hammer shape. "How long does this 'love' feeling last anyway?" he asked. Discord stared at him in disbelief. "What are you, from another planet?" he asked. Shadow nodded. "Yes." he answered. Discord sighed. "It lasts forever... if it's true love. I can tell, you've fallen in true love." he told him.

Meanwhile, Amy was helping Fluttershy feed her animals. "You sure have a lot of animal friends here." Amy commented, feeding a flock of birds. Fluttershy nodded. "I've always loved animals." she said. Amy thought about what had happened yesterday. When her nose touched Shadow's, she had to fight hard not to blush. Her heart fluttered whenever she would talk to him. Fluttershy tapped Amy's shoulder. "Huh?" she turned towards her friend. Fluttershy was smiling. "What's got you blushing so much?" she asked. Amy covered her face with her hooves. "What? I'm not blushing. I..." she denied. "You were thinking about your special somepony, weren't you?" Fluttershy asked. Amy went to feed some squirrels. "Maybe..." she said. Fluttershy smiled even more. "Can you tell me who it is?" she asked politely. Amy shrugged. "You wouldn't know him..." she hinted. "He's from Mobius." she said.

Rainbow Dash had taught Sonic how to fly in a matter of moments. "You ready to race, RD?" Sonic asked, stretching his wings. Rainbow Dash smiled. "I was born ready. Get ready to taste the Rainbow." she said. They readied themselves at a makeshift start line. "Ready... Set... GO!" they shouted in unison as both bolted off.

After the race, Sonic and Rainbow were resting on a cloud together. "Ya know, Sonic... you're pretty fun to hang out with. Even if I am faster than you." she said. Sonic looked at her. "What? No way! I'm way faster. Anyway, you're a pretty fun person, err, pony, too. I like you, Rainbow Dash." he told her. "I like you, too, Sonic."

* * *

Blaze and Silver had been sitting in Tails' workshop for 20 minutes doing nothing. "Should we just leave?" Silver asked. Blaze shook her head. "No, we need to stay here in case Tails needs us to get them outta there, or something." she said. Silver looked outside and saw Eggman in a robot device of some sort, trying to destroy the city. "Uh-oh! C'mon, Blaze! This is an emergency!" he said, pulling Blaze with him.

* * *

Discord looked over at Shadow, who was hugging the pillow Discord had conjured up for him. "Amy..." he whispered before pushing his face into the pillow. Discord rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the pillow disappeared, making Shadow fall over a little and wake up. "I wanted to stop that before it got weird." Discord said, putting his paw and claw behind his head to rest on. Shadow covered his face with his hooves. "This is becoming too much for me, Discord. I can't just let this feeling stay in me." Then, Shadow went over to Discord and shook him. "Cut it out of me! Give me the antidote, or something! Anything!" he begged. Discord laughed. "Love isn't something you can cure with anything." Shadow groaned as he flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling of Discord's cave. "Is there at least a way for it to die down a little?" he asked. Discord shrugged. "You could tell this mare of yours how you feel. That might help." he suggested.

Amy was pacing around Fluttershy's room. "What am I gonna do?" she asked no one in particular. Fluttershy was brushing Angel's fur. "Maybe you should tell Shadow how you feel. It's not the worst idea." she suggested. Amy shook her head. "I can't! What if he doesn't like me back? What if he's in love with somepony-someone-... another?" she said. She sunk down to the floor and sniffled. Fluttershy flew over to her, much to Angel's dismay. "It's okay, Amy." she said soothingly. Angel squeaked and squealed for Fluttershy's attention back, but to no avail. He hopped off the bed and over to Amy. Then, he started squeaking angrily at her. She stopped crying and glared at him. "Listen here, you little fuzzball! You can wait a moment to get groomed! Unless you want _me _to do it..." she threatened menacingly as she held up a hairbrush. Angel squealed in terror and ran underneath the bed.

Discord had summoned a mirror so Shadow could see Amy. They only saw from when Amy started crying to what had currently happened. Shadow had a grin on his face. "What a woman..." he marveled. Discord was laughing like crazy. "Hahaha! Did you see that rabbit run?! That was hilarious!" he cackled. Shadow stood up with a confident smile on his face. "I'll tell her! I'll tell her how I fell!... someday.." he sat back down.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! -no point to this-**

**I know what happened with Amy yelling at Angel would be if Discord liked her, but I think Shadow would like that, too.**

**Is Angel a boy? 'Cause Angel sounds like a girl name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Accidentally in Love**

Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud, thinking about her dream. She had dreamed about Sonic creating a heart shape with clouds around her and then he had kissed her. Rainbow had tried to forget the dream... but, it stuck with her. _Even if he does feel that way, I don't... Do I? _she thought to herself. She flew to Twilight's house for some answers.

Twilight was helping Tails maneuver with his hooves when Rainbow burst through the door. "Twilight! I need your help!" she screamed. Twilight looked at the expression on Rainbow Dash's face and could tell she needed to talk to her alone. "Hey, Tails. How 'bout you go check on our friends with Spike, huh?" she offered. Tails nodded. Spike hopped onto his back as they left. "What's the matter, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. Rainbow sat down and put her head on the table. "How do you know when you're in love?" she asked. Twilight stared at her wide-eyed. "Well, I have a book about that. Why do you need it, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, going to retrieve the book. Rainbow sighed. "Well..."

Tails walked until he saw the boutique that Rarity ran. "Let's check up on Rarity!" Spike suggested. Tails rolled his eyes, having already heard about Spike's never-dying crush on Rarity. When they entered the boutique, they saw line after line of gem-encrusted gowns and outfits. "What happened in here?" Tails wondered aloud. Rouge ran up to him. "Tails! You've got to try this on!" She held up a deep orange vest with diamonds on it. "It'll look so good on you!" she shrieked happily. Rarity came out with an identical outfit for Spike. "Here you are, Spikey-Wikey. It's perfect." she said, slipping it on him. Spike's eyes turned into hearts as he stared at Rarity dreamily.

Next, they went check on Apple Jack and Knuckles. "Knux here has quite a talent for apple buckin'." she told them. Knuckles could only buck apples using his front hooves, which seemed to only work for him. "Ya'll want some apple pie, since you're here?" AJ offered. Tails shook his head. "We've gotta check up on everypony else." Knuckles ran inside. "More for me!" he shouted. Apple Jack chuckled as she waved good bye to Tails and Spike.

"Ponyville is great, Tails!" Cream said. She was helping Pinkie Pie repack her Party Cannon. "Well, that's great, Cre-" Tails was interrupted by Pinkie testing out her Party Cannon. "Yep! It's all better now!" Pinkie called.

Sonic was flying around in a circle, trying to gather his thoughts. He had the same dream Rainbow had. Sonic wasn't even sure if he liked her that way. _Even if I did... it could never happen. _he thought sadly. He flew over to a cloud and sat down. _Maybe if I spend more time with her, as friends, I won't have that dream again! _He concluded. He flew off to find Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, let's try this again." Discord groaned, annoyed. He was trying to coach Shadow for when he confessed his feelings by having Shadow talk to a picture of her[don't ask where he got it from]. "Shut up! This is hard for me!" Shadow shouted. He sighed, then looked at the picture again. But, every time he tried to talk, even if it was just a picture, he would always get lost in her beauty. Discord snapped his fingers in front of Shadow's eyes to bring him back. "Hello? Are you still in there?" he asked, knocking on Shadow's head. Shadow blinked, then sighed, putting the picture down. "I can't do this..." he said. Discord shook his head. "You're not really gonna give up, are you?" he asked. Shadow shook his head. "I just can't... think of what to say that'll win her over." he confessed. "Maybe you already did." Discord said.

* * *

**Oooo, cliff-hanger! What's Discord talking about?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Loathing**

Rainbow had talked to Twilight for a long time and she had come to a conclusion. She was in love. No matter how mushy it was, she couldn't deny it. Of course, she could never tell Sonic how she felt. He was from a whole different universe. Rainbow Dash sighed sadly. _Great... the first time I fall in love, it has to be with somepony from another world. _she thought. She was walking to clear her head when she saw Sonic, trapped in the arms of a light brown mare in a blue vest. She could tell he was trapped because he was frantically trying to get away from her. _  
_

She walked over to them. "Hey, Sonic. What's going on?" she asked, looking at the mare. "Oh, hey, Rainbow. Sally, I can't breathe!" he cried, desperate for air. Sally let him go and he immediately ran behind Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, that's Sally. She's from my universe. Sally, this is my friend, Rainbow Dash. She's the fastest person I know... besides me, of course." he introduced them to each other. Sally glared at Rainbow Dash, who returned the gesture. Sonic looked back and forth between both mares and cleared his throat uncomfortable. "Well, Sally. You need to tell Tails that you're here so he can get you back home." he said. Sally looked over at him. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere." she said to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow glared at Sally with so much hate, one could sense it for miles.

Shadow shivered. "Did you feel that?" he asked Discord, who shivered as well. "I didn't think that much hate could exist. Anyway, where are you taking me again?" he asked. Shadow stopped in front of Fluttershy's cottage. Discord tried to leave, but Shadow flew in front of him and stopped him. "Hey, if I have to tell Amy how I feel, you have to tell Fluttershy." he said, crossing his arms. Discord frowned, then grinned. "So, you're going to tell her today?" he asked, making Shadow fall. He rubbed his head. "No! I'm... I'm not ready yet." he said. Discord smirked at him. "Then, neither am I. Tell you what? We'll tell them the same day. Deal?" he stuck his paw out to Shadow. Shadow shook it. "Deal."

Tails looked through some books until he came across something. "Twilight! Get in here!" he shouted. Twilight flew into the room. "What's going on, Tails?" she asked, worried. Tails held up the book he had. It showed a picture of a portal. "Can you make a portal like this to Mobius?" he asked. Twilight looked at the portal. "I'll try." she said. A pink light shone on her horn. Tails held his hooves up to stop her. "Wait! Let me build something to hold it in first." he said. Then, he grabbed some tools and went to work.

Though it took some time, Sonic was finally able to get Sally to leave. Rainbow Dash was walking ahead of him, in no mood to talk after what had happened. Sonic tried to catch up with her. "Hey, Dashie. Listen, just in case you were wondering... Sally's just a friend." he assured her. Rainbow looked at him. "Why would I care if you two are together or not?" she asked, trying to mask her feelings. Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. I'd be concerned if you started dating." he said, making Rainbow Dash blush. "Why?" she asked, turning away from him to hide her blush marks. "Because... you're my friend. And I want to make sure that you associate with people who you'll be safe around." he said. Rainbow Dash looked at him and smiled. "Well, thanks, Sonic. I appreciate that." she told him. Then, it was Sonic's turn to hide his blushing. "You're welcome..." he said.

Discord and Shadow were watching them from a nearby bush. "Oh, great." Shadow groaned as he face-palmed [rather, face-hoofed] himself. Discord did the same. "Now, they'll be heartbroken if we ever leave." Shadow said. Discord looked at him. "_If _you ever leave?" he repeated. Shadow looked at him. "You never know. Maybe we'll like it here." he said.

* * *

**I can't help but hear the song "What is This Feeling" from Wicked when Sally and Rainbow are glaring at each other.**


End file.
